Tortured
by Konig Amsel
Summary: (No past story, only this) König (my own oc) kidnapped teams RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR to torture them for his own amusement and to hear them beg... Who'll break first and who'll die an unpleasant death? (Don't read if you don't like to see any of them die, tortured, and slightly molested)
1. The kill

_'I have been searching for next targets, now they're in my hands... What the hell do I do now?' _König thought as he looked at the twelve students in cells _'Who to hurt, who to hurt? I know!'_ he thought with a small grin on his face, so he pointed an air horn at a mic

* * *

Cardin slowly opened his eyes _'Where the fuck am I?!'_ he asked himself, he tried to move only to be stopped by chains on both his arms and legs, he was about to yell when he heard a loud ear popping noise for three seconds _'RISE AND SHINE MY CHILDREN!'_ said a man _'I know who all of you are... But I'll go for the first person I saw awake, Mr. Winchester, prepare yourself.'_ said König "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Cardin, he looked around to see if he could find a way out, then a man wearing an over coat came in the room holding a bag "So Cardin Winchester..." said the man as he opened his bag to look for something "I heard about the things you did." said the man as he pulled out a revolver and a dust infused bullet "Now, let's play a game..." he said standing up leaving the gun on the floor in front of Cardin "I'll let you go, but first you must pass my tests, okay?" he asked with a warm smile "Who are you?" asked Cardin, the man looked at him then he turned the lights on for all the cells revealing eleven other students through the glass walls "My name is König Amsel..." said the man as he came closer to Cardin "And you my friend are going to play this game." said König as he readied his pistol "Pick the gun up" he said pointing at the pistol on the floor, Cardin picked the gun up and pointed it at König "Bad choice friend." said König as he lowered his pistol, he opened the door for Cardin then he said "Go and be free." Cardin slowly approached the door while still pointing the gun at König _'Now!'_ thought König as he disarmed Cardin "Cardin, you have failed to amuse me..." said König as he took a knife from his overcoat and stabbed Cardin's stomach "This is your fault, now die!" yelled König as he removed his knife and stabbed Cardin, blood covering his hand, he took another knife using his left hand and began stabbing him

* * *

The others were forced to watch the murder, they saw how brutal this man was, they saw the smile on his face as he stabbed Cardin

* * *

König stopped after he noticed Cardin was dead, he took Cardin's lifeless body and dragged it out of the room leaving blood trails "To all of you, dinner will be served, but this fellow is unlucky to die today... Tell me what you want to eat, cause I'm sure as hell this guy won't make it." he said before laughing "But seriously, tell me if you guys need anything, except freedom, unless you want to end up like this guy." he said raising Cardin a bit then stabbing his knife through Cardin's cheek "See what I mean?" he said in a very calm voice, he left the room then androids were sent into each cell to free them from the chains _'The master has requested for you.'_ said the android outside everyone's cells "What does he want?" asked a very pissed Yang, the android looked at them then played a voice recorded message _'Bring them to the kitchen, but don't let them out of your sight... And also, get someone to dispose of Mr. Winchester's body.'_ _  
_

Everyone was shocked, earlier he just killed a guy brutally, now he wants them to eat dinner with him "What if we don't go?" asked Jaune, the droid played another message _'If they don't go, then okay, I can respect the fact that they don't trust me, bring the food to them if they don't cooperate, Am I clear?'_

The others were okay with that, but they were unsure of what he'll do to the food, so some of them stayed while some of they followed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back for more, now I'm just doing this cause a friend asked me to do it... I'm surely gonna finish this.**


	2. Dinner time

"He just killed Cardin, what do we do?" asked Sky

"We get out of here." said Dove

"And that's how Cardin died, dumbass." said Russel

"Then what do you think we should do then?!" yelled Dove

"..." Russel didn't answer as he saw König drop from the ceiling behind Dove, with a turn Dove found König holding Cardin's head, König gave it to him and said "The choice is yours, not mine." with that König left the room via grappling hook

"Dove, let go of that." said Sky, Dove examined the head, he opened the mouth to see a detonator of some sort, he dropped the head by accident, it hit the floor removing the top revealing a small bomb "Wh-What the fuck?!" he yelled

"Dove, put the detonator down, now!" yelled Russel, Dove looked at the detonator and put it in his pocket

"Good enough." said Sky before have his arm unexpectedly broken by König

* * *

The room was large, and it was rather clean for a guy who kills people, Jaune and the others looked at the area in awe as they saw a few beowolf cubs in small cages, they heard someone playing a piano they went to the source and saw König playing the piano beside him a woman, her body structure was a bit like Pyrrha's, but she had red hair and blue eyes, he was too busy playing it that he didn't notice the people staring at him "Do you think she'll remembers the time we played this together?" he asked the android, the android looked at him and hugged him "König, I know you're sad, but please try and forget the pain." said the woman "Look Katelyn, I... Okay, I'll try and forget." he said before looking behind him "Oh, there you are, I hope you guys like the food, I had Katelyn help me with it." he said with a bright smile, he asked them to follow him to a room where he showed them their weapons, then he took them to the dining room

"Please take your seats and enjoy your meal." he said before calling an android to bring some food to the others that didn't join them

After eating König asked them something that shocked them all "So, would you rather sleep the same way you did when you got here or should I add a bed in each of your cells?"

* * *

**I know, König's weird, but he has his reasons for being nice to them before he tortures them**


	3. The plan of attack

"Are just gonna stare at me or are you gonna answer the question?" asked König, no one answered "I guess I have no choice but to remove one of your friend's eye..." he said grabbing a hunting knife, he ordered his androids to hold everyone down then he ordered another one to get Ruby "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!" yelled Yang only to be knocked out by a droid "My friends, I'll give you a minute or two to think... You better do it fast or else miss Rose dies." he said as he grabbed Ruby's hair and pointed the knife near her eye "You answer the question or I carve her beautiful silver eyes out!" he yelled as he stabbed his knife on the table "We'll take it." said Weiss causing König to look at her "Ms. Schnee, who'll be the first one tomorrow..." he said as he let go of Ruby "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked her, Ruby was silent so he ordered his androids to bring the beds into their cells

* * *

_'You are allowed to use these beds, but you will be ready for tomorrow morning you will be tortured or worse.'_ was heard from a recorded message from König, Ruby laid on the bed still pretty much scared because of that moment "Guy, we need to find a way out of here." said Blake, causing everyone to look at her as she explained her plan.

* * *

König woke up and opened his scroll to see what they were doing, only to see them sleeping quietly _'I'll start later...'_ he thought as he sharpened his knife and refilled his ammo _'Starting with you two.'_ he thought as he looked at a board that has their pictures and names, he quickly grab two throwing knives and threw them at Yang and Ruby's picture

* * *

"Give them all something to eat..." said König as he grabbed a rifle with engravings that say 'Genauigkeit' "And make sure you drug miss Xiao Long's meal..." he said as he gave his android some sort of drugs "And tell me if she finished eating... This drug will make sure that Xiao Long's virginity will be lost in front of her dear sister!" he said before laughing, then he stopped and looked at his droid "This is the part where you laugh with me." he said before laughing, then the droid started laughing "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." then König ordered the droid to give them their food.

* * *

**Why must he do this? Why is he going to do this? Why does his androids laugh like that? You'll find out someday (except why the androids were laughing like that, no one will ever know!) Give a suggestion on how to torture both Ren and Jaune, I would happily appreciate it and God bless**


	4. The FNG (Fucking new guy)

**I added a friend's oc to help König out, he's name is Grey Tory, go check him out at: **Fanfic Bros | FanFiction

* * *

"On second thought, give me my scroll, I need to invite someone here..." said König as he looked at Ruby's picture then looking back at the android "Someone important to Ms. Rose." he said with a grin

_'He'll be here in a few minutes.'_ he thought, then he heard someone knock on his door so he answered the door to see a 14 year-old man wearing a hood and small bag "Grey, you arrived just in time for the party!" he said as he allowed Grey to enter the building "A silent type, huh? That's okay, I understand." he said with a warm smile, he let him eat something and then he was approached by one of his androids _"Sir, miss Xiao Long is now unconscious."_ said the android "Wunderbar! Grey, you know miss Rose, correct?" he asked, Grey nodded in response "Good, cause you'll be torturing her by raping Yang." said König before laughing like a complete maniac.

* * *

"Yang, YANG WAKE UP!" yelled Ruby as she looked at her drugged sister, then she heard a door open, she looked back and saw König "Good morning my children! We have a very special friend here, but first I need to move Ms. Xiao Long to Ms. Rose's cell." he said, he opened Yang's cell and carried her bridal style "There we go! Now meet our guest."he made a gesture then to their surprise it was Grey, Ruby felt like crying "Grey what are you doing?" she asked him, he looked at her and said "Helping him, what does it look like" Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing"No NO! You would never work for him" she yelled, König looked at him before saying "He already is." this made Weiss furious "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" yelled Weiss "I made him better, I made him a monster!" he said as he laughed like a maniac "Grey, you get to have Yang now." he said as he walked up to Yang to cut a big hole through her pants and panties "Enjoy your meal." he said as he chained Yang to the floor. "I'll leave you to it as I..." he then looked at Weiss in a way that scared the heiress "Hunt down your sister." he said going to Weiss' cell holding a metal collar and putting it on Weiss "This will kill you if you get out of the building." he said with a smile "I promise you, it'll hurt so bad..." he said as he put his knife on her cheer "And I'll make sure this is a good one." he said as he called one of his androids, it came in the room with Weiss' rapier "That collar also stops you from using your semblance, but allows you to use mine if I use it..." he said as he grabbed his rifle from behind him "I'll give you a head start." with that Weiss ran and went straight for the doors only to fell a very powerful shock the made her fall on her knees "Damn it." she said as she got up and looked for a good place to wait for him.

* * *

"Weiss, your tactics aren't going to help you here!" he yelled as he killed the lights to the whole house, he activated his semblance which made Weiss see everyone's heat and blood pressure "Now, we settle this." he whispered in her ear making Weiss look back only to find nothing, then she felt someone grab her hand where myrtenaster was "You can never see where I am." he said as he threw the rapier out of her grasp, he began beating her up, when she wasn't fighting back he ripped her clothes apart "Now, I'll make sure you'll feel what Yang is feeling." he said as he entered her.

* * *

"You have done an excellent job." said König as he made a toast with his ally "Here, you deserve it." he said handing Grey 5000 lien "And if you try and give that back, I'll shoot that pretty little face of yours." he said as he pointed a pistol at Grey's head "Now, if you are finished eating, you may do whatever you please to do with them." he said with a smile, Grey just nodded and continued eating _'What kind of person is he?!'_ he thought as he ate his food.

* * *

**König has a new ally, but will Grey betray him or not? We'll figure that out some other day**


	5. Blood Soaked

_'What the fuck?! This guy is fucking insane!'_ thought Grey as he opened a door that says 'Staff only' he opened it and saw decaying corpses, bodies and bones on the floor, he looks at them and noticed they had name tags he went to one of the bodies and read the name tag "Jericho." he said, then he heard a girl scream in pain so he ran out of the room and looked for the source: a room that says 'Security Room'.

* * *

König went out of his room to check on his beowolves when he heard a knock on the door, he grabbed his knife and concealed it in his overcoat as he walked towards the door "Who is it?" he asked from behind the door

"Please sir, I just need some place to stay in for the night... I got lost here and your house is the first one that I found in this area." said a woman, she sounded like she was 18, König opened the door to see a girl with brown eyes and said

"Please, make yourself at home and stay for as long as you want! I have food in the dining room, I'll even escort you there." he said in a cheerful tone, the woman looked at him and thanked him _'I know what to do with such an woman.'_ he thought as he told the woman to follow him

"Since you know of my little kingdom, I must advise you not to go to the staff room, you can enter any other room except for that one." he said, she nodded and ate some food as König left the woman noticed a room that says 'Security Room'.

She got up and knocked on the door... Nothing, so she went in and saw 11 teenagers in cells, chained to the floor, she then heard fotsteps behind her, she looked back to see König holding a knife

"You know... I have to make sure you don't talk." he said as he covered her mouth and nose with a rag, the scent of acetone and bleach knocked her out _'First step is done, now for the second step.'_ he thought as he carried the woman to the medical drone's room

"I need you to remove her eyes with out her feeling a thing." ordered König, the android took the woman and placed her on the operating table.

Minutes later:

_"Removal of the females eyes are successful."_ said the android, König pat the android on the back

"You will be a good doctor one day." he said, then he took the girl , covering ahimself in a bit of her blood and placed her on the floor in the security room. The woman woke up and opened her eyes, she felt her eyelids move up, but she couldn't see, then she heard König say

"I really think your eyes are beautiful, so I removed them." he said as he shuts the door. The woman closed her eyes screamed then she heard the door open

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked Grey, the woman was silent, he turned her head so that she could see her

"It's okay, what happened?" he asked, she opened her eyes revealing to him what happened

"Ma'am I'll try and find a bandage to help it stop the bleeding a bit, he looked all over the room and found a medical kit in a drawer, he covered her eyes and said he'll get her out of there, he opened the door to see König with blood on his gloves and overcoat, König looked at him then looked behind him "Are you okay, grey? it seems like you've seen a ghost." he said, König looked behind Grey

"... Grey, leave us and go check on the people in the cells." he said as he took out his knife, Grey left the room and then he heard the woman scream in pain and König laughing, König opened the door revealing that he was completely covered in the woman's blood and in his hand he held the woman's head

"Grey, go check on them or else you'll be next." he said in a threatening voice, Grey went in to the cell room and saw Weiss in the corner in her cell, curled up into a ball and Ruby crying, while Yang was just sitting beside her, he entered Ruby's cell and closed the door behind him

"Look guys, I..." he stopped as he dodged Yang, he knew he couldn't blame her, he did fuck her in front of Ruby, he got into his fighting stance, then Yang lunged at him, he dodges her and he gave a punch of his own, Yang dodged and steps back _'Now's my chance'_ thought Grey as he looked at Yang

"Look Yang, I was forced to do that, I'm sorry." he said, he saw Yang running towards him, he leaned back and closed his eyes on the thick glass wall behind him and waited, he heard something hit the wall, he opened his eyes to see Yang's fist on the wall, he looked at her and noticed she had tears, he hugged her, she hugged him back as she cried.

* * *

König had a body bag strapped on a medical bed, he opened the door to the cell rooms to see Grey comforting Ruby, Yang, and Weiss

"All in one room, huh? Okay then, but Weiss you will be sleeping in your cell... Same with you Yang." he said.

Grey looked at him and said "What's in the bag?"

"You finally spoke!" said König as he moved the bed into the cell in between Ruby and Yang's cell, he unstrapped the bag and opened it revealing a naked 10 year old girl with blue hair, to König this was funny, but to Ruby, Yang, and Grey it was horrid

"SAPPHIRE!" the three yelled in sync

"You remember her, good..." said König as he took a pistol from his coat and point it at her head "Now, you do as I say and she lives." he lied

They nodded as he stood up and carried Sapphire like she was a doll, she tried to get out of his grasp only to fail

"Now Grey, chain them on the wall!" ordered König as he pointed the gun at Sapphire's head once again, Grey chained them while König chained Sapphire where Yang was when Grey fucked her

"You know what to do." he said shocking everyone in there "You heard me, now do it!" he said shooting the roof 3 three times.

* * *

**I'm stopping here, I need new ****materials... And more twisted ocs to help König (Grey isn't twisted, but König turned him to a monster)**


	6. The Joy

**Sorry, but I'm focusing on Grey and König from now on, I got used to ocs that I just can't stop myself!**

* * *

"Surely you're not serious?" said Grey

"Oh, I am... Get her some better clothes then give her something to eat, she looks skinny... Too skinny to kill with razor blades, now go!" ordered König causing everyone to look at him

"What? I'm not gonna kill her like that, she's... Look at her! I tore off her clothes, that punishment already..." he went next to Sapphire "Don't worry, are you hurt?" he asked her making her nod "Good, now let's get these chains of you, and try not to run or I'll murder everyone in this every room." he said with a sadistic smile

König heard the cell door open "Tory, the clothes?"

"Uh, here they are." said Grey showing him the clothes

"Good, now go get your... Comrades out of their cells and feed them, they must be hungry... For both food and pain. The lever's by the last cell." he said as he went outside of the cell room

Grey pulled the lever opening every door at once "Sorry about that guy, he's kinda insane." he said to them

"That's why we have a plan to escape... Kill him." said Blake

* * *

"Now, isn't this a surprise! Everyone eat up, I'll be here looking at this lantern that I'll light up..." he said as he put a burning match in the lantern "Then I'll just sit here, facing the wall, completely unprotected..." he said as he signaled his androids to leave "With my back completely exposed to knives, and by knives the knife by Belladonna." he said before looking back to see them all looking at him like they saw a ghost "I found out via the security cams." he said as he stood up "It was flawless, but you forgot the cameras, you imbecile!" he yelled as he shot Blake in the stomach "I didn't want to do it, but you forced me to do it." he knocked on the wall to call his androids "Bring them to the cells!... And bring their food with them." he said before walking over Blake "You're such a beautiful person, but you wanted me dead, now you'll live with the other girl I killed..." he said before patching her stomach up "She had such beautiful eyes, and her body was wonderful, but she had to disobey me, she didn't listen." he said as he choked Blake "You understand, right?" Blake just nodded "Good, good, now you'll be staying in the guest room until that injury heals, I can't kill you while you're weak, but I can rape you... And again where's the fun in that?" he said as he strapped her onto a medical bed "Now don't worry, you might feel pleasure between your legs." he said as he started fingering her  
"S-Stop..." she begged

"Oh, you're overflowing, let me get that for you." he said as he started lapping her (wtf?)

"P-Please, I'll b-be obedient! I-I'll listen to you..." she said stopping König

"Good girl, now tell me where do you want it?" he asked

Blake knew what would happen next, she didn't know what to do, so she made her decision "My mouth..." she said only to be kissed

"There, now you can get off this medical bed, I'll need it for tomorrow." he said removing the straps

She could attack him, but the androids were there watching her every move

"Can I at least go back to my friends?" she asked

"Since you're a good girl, I'll let you all sleep in the guest house..." he looked back to see Grey "Tory, get the prisoners out of there and in the guest house."

"Wait, what?" Grey asked in confusion

"You heard me and you can go there too, just tell me and I'll approve it."

"Will do."

_'Just who is this_ guy?'

* * *

**Well, I'll just let him explain himself next time or something**


	7. Another guy? Great

König looked at the lantern and gave it to one of his androids "I should have raped her, but I'm not like that..." he looked up to the android and smiled "You can talk, spit it out."

_"We could have held her down for you, sir."_

"I know, but you guys are here to assist me when I ask for it... And speaking of which, go get miss Xiao Long, miss Rose, master Ark, and Lie Ren... And set up the cameras so that the others may see it..." then they heard someone ring the doorbell "... Since when did I get a damn doorbell?" he asked

_"We installed it for you."_ said the android, who was patted at the back

"Good, now do as commanded... And strap Xiao Long, Rose, and Ark on metal chairs, make sure it's connected to heaters, and give me a whip, some razors, some rusted nails, a hammer, some salt, my armor and some sex toys."

_"Which armour?"_ asked the android

"Titanium one." he said going for the door

_"Affirmative."_

König readied his knife "What is it... Good sir?" he asked

"Yeah, uh, I saw the sign outside that says help wanted."

_'Fucking androids... Still, it's not a bad idea.'_ he though "Okay then, I'll open the door for you."

he opened the door to see a guy with Blonde hair wearing black bicker boots, blue jeans, a black bicker jacket, and he didn't wear any undershirt

"The name's Volt." the man said extending his hand

"König Amsel..." he said giving Volt the knife "Here to give you a question."

"Okay?"

"How would you like to torture people for amusement?"

Volt looked at him and smiled "I'm in."

"Good..." König said as he called one of his androids "Call Tory, he is needed, he will be the one strapping down Xiao Long..." he was cut off by Volt who immediately grabbed König by the shoulder

"Did you say Yang's here?" he asked

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"I kinda... Follow her around sometimes." he answered

"Oh, a stalker..."

"Don't call me that."

"Or what? You'll beat me up?"

Volt **tried** to hit König only to be stopped by the man himself

"So, you are going to beat me up..." he said punching him in the jaw "I thought you had a mind..." he then punched his stomach "Say sorry..." he said as he punched him again

"Sorry, sorry!"

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for going a bit overboard."

"It's okay."

"You like Xiao Long, huh? I got a plan to help you get her, plus, it'll benefit me and you." he said as he put his arm around Volt's shoulder

* * *

In the cells:

"What does he plan on doing now?!" yelled Ruby

"I don't know, but we have to keep it together..." Yang was cut short by the sound of the door opening

They saw König wearing a set of armor and a new guy "Volt, grab the razor and start making 2 inch cuts on Yang's body."

Volt grabbed the razors and went to Yang "I... I'm sorry, but he'll kill my family if I didn't do this." he said as he makes a cut on her

"Master Ark, you and me will have a lot of fun..." he said as he looked at Ren, who is currently tied up "But first, Lie Ren, you deserve this punishment!" König yelled as he kicked Ren's balls (Don't forget, König was wearing titanium armor, which means titanium greaves) "Now, master Ark, let's play." he said with a sadistic smile, he took his knife, then he started cutting Jaune's clothes "Now, you might feel a slight pinch..." he said as he put a nail on Jaune's balls "Now, you'll feel the pinch!" he said as he hammered it into him

Jaune screamed in pain as König added more nails "That's enough, 4 nails'll be enough to knock you out in 3, 2, 1..." he said before Jaune fell unconscious

Ruby was crying as she watched Volt cut Yang "PLEASE STOP IT! SHE'S NOT GONNA ENDURE THIS!"

"... Miss Rose, would you like to be raped?" asked König causing Volt to stop

Ruby looked at him with fear in her eyes "Rose, I would love to fuck you until you cry out my name in pleasure, but that's no fun, so I'll just use you to ejaculate." he said as he removed his greaves "And I guarantee you that I won't hurt her anymore, once you satisfy me with your mouth and body." he said as he removed both his pants and boxers showing his erection "But, I'll use your mouth for now." he said as he took a dildo from the pile of things "Let's see..." he tore apart he legging and cut her panties "This is your virgin vagina, I'll keep that safe." he then shoved the dildo up her ass making her scream, he took the opportunity and shoved his cock in her mouth, he grabbed her hair and started to force his cock down her throat "Ruby, you better use your tongue or else..." he signaled Volt to pour salt onto Yang's cuts, then he started whipping Yang's vagina

Ruby did as she was told and used her tongue "Good girl, now for a reward." he grabbed the dildo and started thrusting that into her, König pulled out "You look so cute when you're trying not to cum... Oh, you're overflowing, do you want me to feed you my seeds?" he said as he put his cock in her mouth again, she started to move on her own making König smile, he put his hand on her head and pat her "Good girl, do you want it that bad?" he asked making her stop to look at him

"P-Please give it t-to me." she begged, König looked at her and told her to keep on sucking him until he's satisfied, little did he know Volt moved Yang to the his room

* * *

Volt placed Yang on his be then he began to tend to her wounds "I'm sorry about all of that..." he said as he poured peroxide on her wounds, making her wince in pain "I'm sorry."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked

"I like you, you're strong, you can stay alive, but for now, you stay here until you heal." he said kissing her forehead "Go to sleep, I'll explain in the morning."

* * *

**Sup guys, asking for another round of hate for all y'all, also, Volt is another person's OC, but he wanted me to add him, so yeah... But, is he a good guy or is he a bastard, I'll tell you in a couple of chapters later**

**-Dragovich**


	8. The plan

"We have to get you out of here, you're in no condition to move." said Volt

"I need to get the others out." said Yang

she tried to get up only to feel immense pain to her lower body "Ow."

"Yang, you are in no condition to move at all, but I need to get you out of here..." Volt took a look around the room to find a small bottle labelled 'puffer fish poison'

"Drink this, it'll simulate death, but it won't kill ya, unless someone stabs you..." he said giving her the small bottle, she took it in her hand and looked at it

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked him, he took her hand and looked her directly in the eyes

"Cause if I wanted you gone, you would have already been gone." he let go of her and went to the door "You have a choice here, I can take you away from here or you can stay here." he left the room and shut the door behind him

_'Why do I feel like I like him?!'_ Yang thought

* * *

Cell rooms:

"Ruby, you were satisfying, but this doesn't mean that you'll be free." König said as he looked at Ruby's jizz covered face

"You're... A monster.." she said only to be held by König

"You're somewhat adorable..." he lifted her chin up and wiped her face with a handkerchief "You are so cute when your eyes are slowly closing like that..." he said as he signaled an android to get his pack "You seem very, very tired..." the android came back with König's pack, König took out a water canteen and offered it to Ruby, who didn't accept it "Please, drink some water, you need it... Also your friends can see you, see?" he said pointing at the camera above them, he looked back at Ruby only to be given a swift hit to the cheek "... Ow... You... You slapped me?..." he said as he carried Ruby up "You slapped me?!" he yelled as he holds her with one hand "You... Surprise me, that was a good hit, I have to admit." he said as he made her drink the water in the canteen "Good girl, now you get some rest... And before I go.." he looked at Ruby's torn clothes and sad looking face, he looked at her as if he was gonna kill her there, she closed her eyes and waited for her end... Nothing, she opened her eyes to see König smiling at him, not sadistically, she looked down only to get her chin lifted up gently, he was looking directly at her, she did the same, then her lips met his, this took him by surprise, he pulled back "What was that?" he asked

Ruby looked at him with a confused look on her face "I thought you were gonna do it, so I just wanted to finish it already!" she yelled, she waited for his response, but he said nothing, he just signal his android to go to him and whispered something to it

_'You are to stay here, the master does not want to see any of you.'_ said the android

* * *

Guest house:

"What the hell was all that?" asked Blake

"He's gonna pay for what he did to Jaune!" yelled Pyrrha

"I'm not gonna break his legs, I'm gonna kill him!" said a very pissed Nora

"There's no use saying you intentions, he won't stop, I know, I heard him kill a girl before... It was horrible." said Grey

Everyone looked back at the screen to see Ruby tending to Jaune and Ren

"Wait, where's Yang?" asked Blake and Weiss

The screen then changed to König still wearing his armor, but he had a sniper rifle behind him, he was holding a pistol and a knife "You listen good, you have 24 hours before Tory and the rest of the people in the guest house die, in that time, you will tell me why you kissed me." he said, he looked back "You, get the remaining members of CRDL, I want them tied up and thrown with my pets." he then started laughing like a mad man

* * *

Yang and Volt:

"Hey, you made your choice?" Volt asked

"Yeah, I need your help with this thing though, I'm too weak to remove the cork."

"Of course." Volt took the bottle and remove the cork "Here."

Yang looked at the bottle again and drank the whole thing up

* * *

**Any idea what happened to her?**


	9. It's gonna be difficult for me to do thy

**Hey guys, just a brief message from me and my friend, we would like people to help us think since the previous chapter was just for lolz, we need to think about this shit a lot, but we decided to listen to your opinions on how we should to torture, kill, molest, etc. We ask for your help, I will gladly listen to your ideas, if you want someone tortured or worse, then let it be, I shall have your OC (if given the chance) do it to said character. I wish you all a wonderful day and... Defiance and RWBY crossovers shall be made, since I got addicted to the game, if you have suggestions, i am more than happy to read it and post it on the next chapter to show everyone your wise (or not) words**

**Good luck and Defiance**


	10. Alternate persona

**Sorry guys, but the previous chapter has to be a part of the story, so I'll continue this for reasons I know not why**

* * *

"I'm telling you she fucking kissed me!" yelled König

_"Then how is this a problem?"_

"Uh, if this keeps up, I might end up spilling everything!"

_"Then it's okay, she might even understand."_

"How the hell can you be this calm about this?!"

_"i'm okay with it, just make sure if she learns, she doesn't talk about it."_

"Fine."

_"I got to go, talk to you soon."_

"Sure."

König looked at the chambers holding a chained up Ren, an unconscious Jaune, and a curled up Ruby sitting at a corner

_'Sir.' _said an android with flesh and skin unlike the others

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" König yelled in surprise "Don't do that again."

_'Affirmative.'_

"Now, what is it?"

_'Jaune Ark's blood levels are dropping, sir.'_

"Hm, get him to the infirmary and patch him up... Also shove a cho..."

_'A one motha chopstick up his motha asshoe or shove a two motha chopstick up his motha asshoe?'_

"Good man... Erm, Thomas, your name is now Thomas, understood?"

_'Yes sir.' _said Thomas as he salutes to König

"Also have the others feed everyone there dessert, I'll feed those in the chamber."

_'Done.'_

"Hey, change your voice, I gave you a human name, I want you to start acting like one."

"Sure thing, boss!"

Chamber:

"God damn, get Ark out of here, more!" said Thomas, androids came in the chamber and removed the nails, then they carried him to the infirmary "Don't move, the boss has treats for you two for being nice."

"Thomas!" this made the android look back to see König with a food cart, he was also wearing a butler suit

"Ah, he's here, have fun you two." said Thomas as he left Ren and ruby

König entered the chamber, Ruby looked at him for a few seconds then looked at the floor "Adorable." said König

He went to Ren first "I am terribly sorry for kicking your testicles up to your stomach.." he said as he looked at Ren's vitals

"Y-You're not human." said Ren

"I know, here, you deserve it since your were quiet." König offered him a tub of ice cream, Ren looked at it as if König put poison in it "You're doubting me, eh, fair enough." he said putting the tub next to Ren "Let me get these off you..." König looked at the chains "Damn, did I do this, well, time to break your arms to free you." he said making Ren's eyes go wide "Haha, just messing with you, eat the ice cream if you wish or try and kill me, I dare you." said König

"..."

König stood up and pushed the cart near Ruby, this made her look up to see König smiling down on her "Hello down there." he said

She looked at the floor once more, then noticed König sitting down beside her, he took out a small device and threw it near the door, it made a ticking noise for a few seconds before igniting, it burned so hot that the floor and the door were both heavily damaged "Ren." he said making the boy look "Go bring that and go back to the others, I'll bring Rose there shortly..." he said as he stood up, he took a small watch like device with a screen "This'll give you access to the cameras, now go." he gave the device to Ren

"Why give this to me?" he asked

"I trust you, is there a problem with that?"

"..."

"Good, now go."

Ren left the room with the tub of ice cream and the device

"Ruby, look at me." said König, she ignored him, he slapped her cheek making her look at him "Listen, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, Ruby was surprised to see him looking at her with a worried look on his face, she nodded making him smile "Good, good, can you get up?" he asked

"N-No." she whispered

"What was that?"

"I can't." she said clearly

"Oh, so there's only one way to get you there..." he said as he put his arm around her neck sending shivers down her spine "You know, you surprised me with that kiss, I mind if I do it myself this time?" he joked

"I-I don't m-mind." she said weakly, but enough for König to hear

"Um." was the only thing he could say, he stood up and extended his hand to her "Come now, Ruby, you need to sleep."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you being nice to me? I slapped you, I called you a monster, but you still treat me nicely, why?"

"I like you." this made Ruby wish she didn't say a thing "You kissed me even though I had no intentions of doing so, you hit me, which shows that you have the will to fight back, you even sucked on my dick willingly, I mean, I was about to tell Volt to stop, then you just did it anyways..."

"You forced me!"

"I was gonna give you a choice to leave with your sister!"

"..."

"... I'm sorry, I need you to go to the guest rooms, my androids will escort you there..." König left the chamber leaving Ruby to think _'He was gonna do that?'_

_'You will be escorted to your room now.'_ said an android

"Okay." she stood up and followed the android, they walked past the dining table to see König drink some wines

_'Do not worry about the master, he is strong.'_ said the android

"I'm not worried."

_'Lie detected.'_

"I'm not lyi..." she was cut short by a slap, she looked to he right to see König with his eyes red as if he cried _'Wait, did he?'_

he looked back at the android "Take her there, and make sure she doesn't get a single scratch on her."

_'Affirmative.'_

* * *

A few hours later:

"So he just let you go?" asked Pyrrha

"Yeah, he even allowed them to fix me up." said Jaune

"But I won't forgive him for what he did to Ren..." said Nora

_"You don't have to, in fact I'll give you the chance to fight me."_ they heard König's voice through the _"But in return, if I win, you strip and I do whatever I want with your body... In front of Ren."_

"And if I win?"

_"You get to leave with everyone else."_

"Fine then, let's do this!"

_"Go to the dining room and you'll find your precious hammer, then go left to see me in the arena waiting, bring your friends."_

* * *

"Where are you... Oh there you are!" Nora said happily as she took her weapon, she checked it for any damages and ammo, luckily König left the grenades in it, he also left some extra on the table "I'm gonna end him."

"Don't get too confident Nora."

"Don't worry guys, I can take him." she said as she held her hammer close

_"After years of waiting."_

"Alright, I'll be there."

_"Good, I was getting bore watching the video I took while Ruby was sucking me dry, hahaha."_

"..."

_"Just get here."_

They walked with caution towards the room König was talking about, it had a hole deep enough to keep ursi in, they looked around to see an android, König playing with some fully grown beowolves and three unfortunate people on the floor "Ah, you're here, meet Fluffy, Blood lust, and killjoy, my pets, who fortunately killed the last remaining CRDL members." he said pointing at the bodies

"We had a deal." said Nora, König chuckled and ordered his pets to follow the android

"Ah, Valkyrie, you really do want me gone don't you?"

"You kicked Ren's ba..."

"Blah, blah, blah, just strip already, we know who'll win here." he interrupted

Nora jumped down and ran towards König, who had a sword in it's holster, Nora used Magnhild's grenade launcher form to shoot König with three pink explosives, there was a thick layer of smoke making it difficult to know if he was hit or not "Where are you?" she said

"Hello." König whispered to her making her look back to see König with his sword at his right hand and a shield on his left, Nora changed her weapon as she swung it towards him, he rolled backwards to dodge it, Nora charged at him only to be met with his shield, the hit dazed her and mad her tumble

"Well, this is unfair." said König, he threw his shield away and put his sword in it's holster, he took two pistols out of their holsters "This is better." he said with a confident smile

Nora got her bearings , she looked for König to see him sitting down with his eyes close, she took this as an opportunity, she ran and tried to smash his head open only to get her hammer shot several times, she got to her stance as König stood up, he raised an eyebrow at her and waited, she swung her hammer sideways, König then shot her hammer again "No, no no..." he said with each shot

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Nora was furious, she changed Magnhild's form again and shoot grenades at him only for him to dodge, he looked and ran towards her, Nora changed Magnhild back to a hammer and charged forward, König then stopped and threw his pistols at Nora's face and body making her stop the charge, he ran towards her and punched her belly and face over and over again, he then snatched Magnhild and hit her with it, thus ending the match, everyone hoped that Nora'll win

"Aw, poor Valkyrie, I really wanted to fuck you in front of Ren over there, but you're unconscious... I'll just do something for fun." he said as he took hi knife and cut Nora's clothes off "Lie Ren, come here and help me carry her." said König

Ren jumped don't only to get caught by one of the androids, the others jumped in to get him free, but got themselves caught as well "Well this is fun, but Lie Ren, time to go full rapist on Nora." said König as he blew some dust at Ren, unable to control himself, Ren suddenly had an erect penis, König put a blindfold over him then he ordered the other android to do the same thing

* * *

Chambers: A few minutes after Nora's loss

Nora woke up seeing her arms chained to the wall, same goes for her legs (to visualize, imagine her floating while lying down), she was also wearing a gag, she struggled to get the chains off, but failed

"You amused us Nora, it even made Ren wants to fuck you." said König as he removed the blindfold on Ren "Go have fun Ren." said König as he sharpened his knife

Ren looked at Nora as she tried to beg "I won't..."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't do it!" yelled Ren as he hit König's face, he tried to hit him again only to be stopped by Thomas

"Why does everyone go for my face?" he asked

"They find it to be your weak spot." said Thomas

König looked at Thomas with a smile "Thomas... I'm your father." he said

Thomas laughed (weird) and looked back at Ren "So, what do we do with this gentleman?"

König took out his knife and tossed it in the air "Catch." he said as Thomas raised Ren in the air using his body to catch the blade, fortunately the blade's handle hit Ren making him sigh in relief "Okay, no I call shenanigans." König took the knife and carved on Ren's chest, Ren's screams of pain made Nora cry, she tried to beg König to stop

König looked behind Thomas and noticed that Nora was crying, so he stopped and went next to Nora "You will do as I say, if not, Ren dies and I still do what I want with you." he said

Nora nodded, she had tears going down her, König would naturally remove ones eyes once they cry, but he knew that they were special so he wiped her tears and hugged her "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay." he whispered making her shiver "I promise you, I'll make sure you get out of here, before he knows." he whispered with a different voice making Nora look at him with disbelief "He wants to end you guys, but I can see that I have to end us, I'll make sure you get out of here in one piece." he finished before screaming in pain and falling to the floor


	11. Note

**Keep the hate comin'! I can't thank all the people who hate this, it gives me the strength to keep going, I'll be back in a few days or so, just have to recover from a few things**


	12. The End

_'God damn it...'_ König said mentally as he slowly got up_ 'What happened?'_ he thought as he felt the knife near him and that both Ren and Nora were gone "Thomas?"

...

"Thomas are you there?!" König yelled

...

"Where are you?" he said to himself, he took his knife and used his semblance, he saw a dismembered body on the floor, nothing leaking from it, no one near it, it was just outside the room "... No... Thomas?"

König ran outside the room to see Thomas lying on the floor "NO, THOMAS, STAY WITH, SON! STAY WITH ME GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled, König saw Thomas had important parts fried, smashed, and taken.

König fell to his knees as he saw his most trusted and only android friend die (yes, die, android are still humans, but with mechanical parts), he mourned as he saw the android he called his son gone, he looked for anything that might help him remember Thomas, he found the control chip in perfect condition _'I'll bring you back, but in a proper human body, I swear it.'_

* * *

Near front door:  
"Go, were almost ou..." Jaune was cut short by an android with a shield blocking the door, Jaune took out his sword and shield ready to break it apart, but the android moved out of the way to show König who had been crying

"You... You killed Thomas!" he yelled, he threw a plate at Jaune making him hide behind his shield, he lowered his shield to see no one there, but him and the rest of his friends

"We need to g..." he was cut off by a shot directly to Ren's dome, killing him instantly

"REN, NO!" yelled Nora who was grabbed from behind by the killer himself, König pointed a gun at her, then he pointed it at the lights, the android killed the lights to every room in the building, they heard a loud cracking noise, then they heard Nora scream in pain

"I can see you." said Blake, who shot at König making him laugh, he shot at the roof signalling the android to turn the lights back on, once it turned on, they saw Nora on the floor with her arm broken, Blake shot König twice in the midsection making him look at her with a look that made her doubt what she did

König walked towards her making her ready he weapon, König was close enough for her to slash, she took the chance only to be stopped by a knife to her belly "You. Killed. Him." he whispered to her, he took Blake's weapon and pointed it at her "YOU DID THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU THAT MUCH, BUT YOU HAD TO FUCK UP!" he yelled, the other ran towards him with their weapons ready, Ruby and Pyrrha pointed their weapons at König, Jaune and Weiss had their swords ready

"You could have just let him go..." König dropped Blake's weapon, he soon fell to his knees, he looked at the android and said "Bring the medical team here... And please, bury him, let them mourn he's death later..." he walked back the way he came only to be stopped by two swords by he's neck

"You move and our swords'll be the last thing you see." said Weiss, Jaune looked back at Nora and Blake to see androids carry them away

"Get out of my way unless you want me to fuck your ass." said König, he looked up to see them looking at him in surprise

"Are you..." Jaune was cut short by an android

_'Please, come with us.'_

"No, get everyone else in the infirmary, but let me talk to Ark alone..." said König, he looked at Jaune "Yes, I was crying, let's go for a walk shall we?"

"No, you have to..."

* * *

"You made it worse."

"No, just no, I can't write the damn thing if you keep on telling me shit!" I said

"It ain't my fault people think the same way."

"I know, but hey, their hate makes me laugh my ass off."

"You know, we could just stop the fanfic now and go back to our... Business."

"Oh come on, we just talk about that."

"Please?"

"... Put on your cat ears and beg."

A few minutes later:  
"John, please?"

"Say my whole name."

"But... I'm not used to that."

"Just say, okay?"

"John Michael Rivera... Please, can we go and do our other plans for today?"

"You don't sound like you're begging, but sure. Come on, get up Christina."

"So, are we stopping the fanfic?"

"That won't stop me from writing something else, right?"

"Yup."

"Then sure, we're stopping this one for good."

* * *

**NOTE:**

**This actually happened after I posted the note, to make you understand it better, my girlfriend wanted me to stop writing this and to go on the date I promised her, everything there is what happened before I decided to stop the fanfic, I hate the idea, but it's for her**


End file.
